Cada uno en su camino
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: El camino del dolor fue el mismo, pero lo recorrieron de maneras distintas: a Blaine le tocó ganar y a Quinn, perder. Quinn/Blaine friendship. Blainetana friendship. Klaine. Quinntana. Pezberry endgame. Angst. Uso de drogas. Muerte de personaje.


**Título: **_Cada uno en su camino_  
>Fandom: Glee<br>**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel. Santana López. Rachel Berry. Noah Puckerman.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine y Pezberry endgame. Quinntana. Quick.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Quinn/Blaine. Blainetana. HummelBerry.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2647 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Angst. Menciones a uso de drogas. Muerte de personaje principal.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Escrito para el Reto friendship de **crack_and_roll**. La historia empieza por el final y termina en el principio. Así como lo leen. Quizás deban leerlo un par de veces para entender todo, o leerlo a la inversa, si les place.

* * *

><p><em>Duele...<br>La vida, como un puñal, hay veces que duele.  
>Y nada tiene que ver con tu boca,<br>que, hecha para besar, hay veces que muerde,  
>que anuncia cordura y a veces se vuelve loca...<br>Y duele porque la piel no es materia inerte.  
>Y duele porque el querer es dolerse a veces...<em>

_**Semilla en la tierra**- Carlos Chaouen_

* * *

><p>Durante esa noche triste, Kurt no hizo preguntas. Acostó solo a Elizabeth y luego se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y dejó que fuese Blaine el que lo buscase por debajo, tanteándolo y encontrándolo justo en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba.<p>

Blaine se acomodó en el pecho cálido de Kurt y lloró largamente por la amiga que había perdido hacia tantos años, porque en realidad nunca había sabido encontrarla del todo. Lloró por Puck y el esfuerzo, lloró por Santana y las espinas clavadas en las encías, lloró por Beth y su trágica inocencia, lloró por Rachel y su amargura, lloró por Kurt y su paciencia.

Lloró porque no había sido capaz de torcer los hilos irremediables del destino, y a fin de cuentas había sido verdad que para la vida aplicaba la misma regla que para el dolor: a él le había tocado ganar, y a Quinn le había tocado perder.

* * *

><p>El día en que murió Lucy Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson la lloró amargamente pese a que hacía siete años que no la veía. Ese día, sin aviso, Santana López se le apareció en la puerta de su departamento, sin lágrimas pero sin chistes, y Blaine lo supo sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, porque llevaba años preparándose para ese momento, y se encerraron los dos durante horas, no para llorarla, pero tampoco para sonreír. No hablaron de causas y no recordaron viejos tiempos. No necesitaban decirse que temían haber entregado tanto cariño a quien no había sabido recibirlo, porque nunca había aprendido a querer y a recibir, porque más temían que la incapacidad hubiese sido de ellos y que hubiesen sido ellos quienes la habían arrastrado a la espiral de perdición, porque siempre deberían haberla soportado un poco más, siempre deberían haberla levantado del suelo una vez más, pero Santana no estaba hecha para el sacrificio y Blaine no estaba hecho para la resignación.<p>

Rachel y Kurt los esperaron en la cocina tomando café cogidos de las manos, porque no existía una Quinn entre ellos, y estaban agradecidos, pero cuando Elizabeth llegó del colegio- sonriendo radiante en la inocencia de sus siete años- Kurt la abrazó hasta que las lágrimas perdieron sentido.

* * *

><p>Años más tarde, se preguntaría si esos últimos gestos de infinita ternura que ella no había podido apreciar habían sido realizados por el bien de ella o por el de su propia cordura.<p>

* * *

><p>La última vez que Blaine vio a Quinn, no pudo evitar recordarla en la esplendorosa belleza de sus diecisiete años y sus vestidos amarillo limón al verla hundida en esa cama de hospital, conectada a más tubos de los que se podían contar, macilenta y ojerosa, la piel tan delgada y tan pálida que parecía hecha de cristal. Le acomodo las almohadas y le besó las mejillas, y hubiera querido llevarse impregnado su eterno aroma a flores frescas, pero hacía años que Quinn sólo olía a solventes. Se sentó a su lado durante horas y le leyó a Oscar Wilde en voz alta, y deseó fervientemente que ella hubiese estado despierta para fascinarse y escandalizarse a partes iguales. No le dijo adiós y dejó la puerta entreabierta al marcharse, porque no quería que el último recuerdo que Quinn tuviese de él fuese una crisis de claustrofobia.<p>

* * *

><p>Quizás no lo mejor, pero seguro que a la larga resultó ser la mejor opción que tenía.<p>

* * *

><p>El día en que Elizabeth cumplió seis meses, Blaine decidió cortar lazos definitivamente con Quinn. Fue una decisión amarga y frustrante, pero estaba seguro de que a la larga sería lo mejor.<p>

Kurt no se opuso porque aún no salía de la primera etapa del sentimiento de fascinación por su pequeña hija, y porque el dolor se le pintaba en los ojos azules, pero no había _tiempo_ para ponerlo en palabras.

Rachel no se opuso porque Rachel sería la única que seguiría viéndola a escondidas, incluso de Santana, hasta el día final.

Santana no se opuso porque aún no salía de la primera etapa del sentimiento de fascinación por Rachel, y porque aunque quisiera negarlo, la herida aún estaba palpitante y sangrante debajo de la capa de piel más superficial.

Blaine mismo no se puso excusas, porque ya no era sólo Kurt, que se podía cuidar sólo incluso mejor de lo que Blaine podía cuidarlo, sino que eran _ElizabethyKurt_, y eran tres palabras encerrando el núcleo de su felicidad en una burbuja que àrecía tan frágil que Blaine tenía que dejar de lado cualquier otra distracción superflua para evitar que se rompiera.

Y Quinn, obligada a comenzar la rehabilitación tantas veces que ya todos habían perdido la cuenta durante los últimos dos años, postrada flotando entre la inconsciencia y el delirio, pasando las noches entre llantos y convulsiones, llamando a gritos a su hija perdida y a todos aquellos hijos hipotéticos que no había hecho más que desear, había dejado de ser un caso perdido en el que Blaine podía volcarse con vocación de sacrificio y animado por el recuerdo de los tiempos felices.

Había pasado a ser una distracción superflua.

* * *

><p>Quinn tomó el cóctel más fuerte que había tomado en mucho tiempo con el calor del cuerpo de Elizabeth aún ardiéndole en los brazos. El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Blaine le dolía como si le estuvieran clavando punzones en la nuca, pero era incapaz de recordar- o quizás entender- el por qué.<p>

* * *

><p>El día en que Blaine y Kurt recibieron por fin a Elizabeth, que no era más que un bultito arrugado que cabía casi entero en la palma de la mano de Kurt, Quinn hizo de tripas corazón y se mantuvo sobria y limpia durante veinticuatro horas, pese a las arcadas, los temblores y el dolor insoportable del síndrome de abstinencia, se vistió con uno de sus viejos vestidos de la secundaria, que caía ridículo en su cuerpo consumido que se había vuelto puro ángulos, y se presentó en la puerta del departamento de los Anderson-Hummel pidiendo-<em>rogando<em>- que por favor la dejaran verla.

Blaine no se movió de su lado ni un instante mientras Kurt le hacía un té con miel porque estaba sudando frío, pero la dejó tenerla en brazos, y le sonrío con la boca abierta y habló de un futuro mejor en tiempos abstractos que no tenían ningún sentido en la mente de Quinn.

_Cuando te pongas mejor_ y _cuando hayas ganado algo de peso_, y _cuando podamos ir juntos al parque_ y _cuando las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes_.

No dijo _Cuando tengas la tuya propia_, y eso era lo único que Quinn deseaba oír.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Puck se hubiese marchado, Blaine se sentó en la mesa del comedor, hundió la cabeza en los brazos y lloró hasta que Kurt volvió del trabajo, porque nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan derrotado.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine fue una de las primeras personas a las que Puck les avisó que él y Shelby habían tomado medidas drásticas y habían encerrado a Quinn en rehabilitación a la fuerza.<br>Blaine asintió con la cabeza, y dijo a todo que sí- que sí, que le pidieran ayuda con lo que necesitasen, con cualquier cosa, _pero por favor, no me hagan verla, no ahora_, y sí, que él le avisaría a Santana, que Puck no se molestase, _porque en este momento lo último que Santana necesita es tener que lidiar con el peso muerto de Quinn en su consciencia_- y no pudo evitar compadecerse de los años que parecían habérselo ido encima a Puck en unos pocos meses, y preguntarse si él también se vería tan resignado y tan triste.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Blaine no pudo dormir pese al cuerpo cálido de Kurt contra el suyo, y no dejó de pensar ni por un minuto <em>Debería haberme dado cuenta<em>, _¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?_, _No me di cuenta porque no quise_, _¿Lo sabrá Santana?_ y _Quizás fue realmente por eso que rompieron_ y _Por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa_.

Lo peor de todo quizás era que sabía que no era verdad.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson y Quinn Fabray nunca se habían gritado tanto en su vida como el día en el que Blaine le encontró una dosis de cocaína escondida en el bolso en el que había estado buscando una aspirina.<p>

Blaine no tenía la fuerza suficiente para admitir que era una ruptura y largarse a llorar, así que fue él quien comenzó con los gritos. Quinn, que no sabía defenderse sin sacar las uñas, y que nunca había sabido querer sin herir, no hizo nada por calmar los ánimos.

Quinn le echó en cara la falta de atención, el desinterés, el que Kurt estuviese siempre entre sus prioridades, la hipocresía de pretender que le importaba sólo cuando se daba cuenta de lo bajo que había estado cayendo, los años de amistad en los que nunca había sabido realmente entenderla, porque nunca lo había intentado, porque siempre había estado demasiado ocupado en sermonearla y juzgarla, en intentar llevarla por el buen camino.

_Es tarde para el buen camino para mi, Blaine. Siempre lo fue._

Blaine le echó en cara que se hubiese vuelto inaccesible y solitaria, sus instintos posesivos y finales, que después de tantos años aún no pudiese hacerse a la idea de que quería a Kurt y le hacía _bien_, que estuviese proyectando en él sus inseguridades y sus problemas, que hubiese sacado a Santana de su vida, que siguiera obsesionada con el tema del bebé, que no hubiese madurado ni un ápice, porque él no podía ayudarla si ella no se dejaba.

_Es tarde para que te ayude, Quinn. Siempre lo fue._

* * *

><p>Blaine nunca se arrepintió de esa decisión porque fue la última vez que vio a Quinn cayendo, pero intentando levantarse, y se abrazó a él y le agradeció que no la dejase sola, y rieron juntos después de horas de llorar juntos, y porque fue gracias a esa visita que Santana <em>vio<em> a Rachel por primera vez.

* * *

><p>El día en que Santana y Quinn rompieron, Blaine sintió como si su corazón se quebrase en dos, y entendió un poco la eterna incomodidad de Kurt ante los problemas que siempre habían tenido Rachel y Finn en su relación. Sabía que iba a mostrarse lo más neutral posible, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a elegir bando, pero era el momento crucial, era el momento de fuego, y necesitaba decidir cuáles lágrimas iba a secar.<p>

Kurt lo convenció diciendo que Rachel y él podían ocuparse de Santana, quien seguramente necesitase sobre todo alguien con quién descargarse y a quien hacer blanco de su veneno, y Rachel siempre era víctima voluntaria si era por una buena causa.

Kurt lo convenció diciendo que Quinn lo necesitaría más y lo entendería menos si no lo tenía.

Blaine aceptó porque sabía que su novio tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Blaine nunca supo si Quinn no le había pedido a Puck ese favor infame o si Puck había dicho que no. Prefería no saberlo.<p>

* * *

><p>El punto de quiebre fue sin lugar a dudas el día en que Quinn le contó que iba a pedirle a Puck que fuese el padre de su bebé, porque esa era una decisión que para Blaine estaba <em>mal<em> en todos los sentidos imaginables.

La primer pregunta, por supuesto, fue que pensaba Santana, y Quinn alzó el mentón y sacó a relucir su mirada petulante de porrista jefe y dijo que no tenía la menor idea, porque era algo que no tenía nada que ver con Santana, _muchas gracias_, y que si él sólo podía pensar en ella, hubiera hecho mejor en contárselo a alguien más.

Blaine respondió simple y conciso que pensaba que tenía mucho que ver con Santana si era su novia, y Quinn retrucó con acidez que si él tenía que preguntarle a Kurt hasta qué ropa interior ponerse, ese no era _su_ problema.

Blaine se tragó el veneno y atacó por otro flanco, diciéndole que no importaba si Puck decía que si y aceptaba ser el padre de su bebé: eso no volvería el tiempo para atrás. Le dijo que no sería recuperar a Beth, y que solo terminaría por romperla del todo. Quinn le contestó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

No volvieron a hablarse durante dos meses.

* * *

><p>La noche en la que Santana llegó al nuevo apartamento en el que él y Kurt aún no habían comenzado a desempacar con los ojos desorbitados y temblando de frío, Blaine supo que había algo que iba terriblemente mal.<p>

_Quinn quiere tener un bebé_, fue lo único que dijo, y definitivamente estaba impactada, porque no alejó con un bufido desagradable las manos suaves de Kurt que le estaban secando el cabello.

_Esto va a terminar horrendamente mal_, pensó Blaine, no porque eran horrendamente jóvenes y no llevasen tanto tiempo saliendo, no porque Santana no fuese a querer tener niños en algún momento de su vida.

Porque Blaine conocía a Santana, y el tono tembloroso de su voz le decía que había habido un brillo de delirio en los ojos de Quinn al decirlo, y que era una de esas cosas en las que sería imposible sacarla de sus trece.

Quinn obsesionada con la idea de un bebé, Blaine lo sabía bien, tenía _todo_ el potencial de salir horrendamente mal.

* * *

><p>Fue Kurt quien le hizo notar que nunca había puesto en duda que esa relación le incomodase porque no quería a Santana. Sólo había necesitado reafirmar a Quinn. No sabía cómo debería sentirse a ese respecto.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine realmente quería a Quinn. <em>Realmente<em> la quería. Pero cuando Santana le contó que estaban saliendo, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de incomodidad y de alerta permanente, pese a que seguramente no hubiese podido pedir nada mejor que juntar a dos personas que necesitaban tanto cariño.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que pelearon realmente, fue por Beth. Quinn estaba obsesionada con recuperarla, y Blaine solo podía pensar que no era justo para Beth, para Shelby y, en el fondo, tampoco para ella.<p>

Pero en aquél momento, no hacía mucho que se conocían, y Blaine aún estaba fascinado por el encanto innato de Quinn y el dolor de sus ojos. Blaine aún era joven, y aún se sentía asustado y débil, y era demasiado consciente de que no podía ser exigente. Tenía la sensación de que Quinn siempre sería a _tómalo o déjalo_.

Quizás, si hubiese luchado un poco en contra de esa obsesión insana que Quinn solo usaba para tener algo en que focalizarse y no tener que lidiar con el dolor y la rabia que eran el pan suyo de cada día, otra hubiese sido la historia.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que estuvieron a solas, Quinn lo besó. Blaine se apartó enseguida, y la palabra <em>Kurt<em> no le salió más rápido de los labios porque hubiese sido físicamente imposible.

_Soy gay, Quinn_, le dijo inmediatamente después.

Ella soltó un bufido. _Cómo si eso hubiera detenido a tantos otros antes que tú. Sé que soy solo un trofeo, así que llévate lo que quieres y déjame en paz_.

Ese fue el momento en el que Blaine decidió que necesitaba tenerla en su vida, porque no podría ver día a día ese dolor y saber que no había hecho nada por remediarlo

* * *

><p>Cuando se conocieron, Blaine creyó distinguir en ella a un ser hermano, con el cual solo podía establecer paralelos, porque habían recorrido casi el mismo camino del dolor.<p>

No fue hasta años después que se dio cuenta de que había fallado en un único detalle: el camino del dolor era el mismo, pero la manera de recorrerlo de ambos había sido distinta. Blaine no había hecho más que _ganar_ (pánico, cicatrices, heridas, miedos, fantasmas debajo de la cama); Quinn no había hecho más que _perder_ (el respeto por sí misma, la confianza en los demás, el cariño de su padre, a su bebé). Quizás pudiera parecer un detalle sin importancia, pero a la larga haría toda la diferencia.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
